


【拉郎】 香水

by OrangeBean



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeBean/pseuds/OrangeBean





	【拉郎】 香水

王嘉尔靠在浴室门边，看著助理凑近了他挂著的一排衣服，从左边到右边一件不落的都闻了一遍，忍不住开口问道，「你在捉奸吗？」

助理被突如其来的声音吓了一大跳，拍著胸口回答，「我又不是那位，捉奸轮不到我。」

「那你这是在做什么？」

「你不是一直喜欢在前一个晚上往衣服上喷点oud wood，然后第二天穿上吗？但这几天我都没闻见那味道，所以我要认真的确认一下是不是我鼻子出问题了。」

王嘉尔走到衣柜旁边随手拿起了一件衣服，嘴角是压不住的笑意，「那瓶oud wood被一只小老鼠拿走了。」

助理的眼神马上充满疑惑，「小老鼠拿走了？还是你想说打破了？那要不要我再去买一瓶？」

王嘉尔把衣服穿上，「不用，过几天就回来了。」

—————————————

范丞丞登上保姆车后把外套脱掉搭在椅背上，坐在后排的丁泽仁往前闻了一下，「丞丞你新买香水了？最近衣服上都有香水的味道。」

范丞丞像是偷偷拿到奶酪的老鼠一样吃吃的笑，「好闻么？」

「好闻啊，哪一瓶啊？」

「是奶酪啊。」

丁泽仁啊了一声，「这闻著不像奶酪啊。」

范丞丞转头神秘兮兮的嘘了一声，「味道嘛，只能意会。」

—————————————

「谢谢大家，下次再见！」

完成活动站台后王嘉尔和助理在保安的护送下往停车场走向，王嘉尔在向沿路的粉丝挥手，助理则是在敲打著手机，忽然助理掩著嘴巴靠近了王嘉尔，在他耳边说了一句，「我知道小老鼠是谁了。」

王嘉尔的眼睛顿时一亮，但突然想起旁边还有其他人，所以马上掩著嘴巴低声的问了助理一句，「他来了？」

仿佛是心电感应一般，王嘉尔的手机同步响起了微信提示音。

_"酒店等你。"_

—————————————

搭电梯到了所住楼层，王嘉尔和助理打了个招呼，便急匆匆的往房间走去，助理的一句"悠著点"还没来得及说出口，王嘉尔便没了踪影，耸耸肩往自己房间走，助理决定给他那位主儿和主儿的那位点个两小时以后的外卖。

王嘉尔一踏进房间，便闻到浓烈的oud wood味道，脱掉西装外套走近床边，范丞丞正趴在床上用ipad作曲，看见他坐到床上便翻了个身躺在他的腿上，然后点开了一段大概三十秒的音频，王嘉尔认真的听著，手轻轻的梳理著范丞丞的头发。

音频播完一遍以后王嘉尔又主动的重播了两次，范丞丞看他没有再次播放的打算才开了口问道，「怎么样？」

王嘉尔点头道，「你是想和之前写的那段连在一起吗？」

「你觉得能行吗？」

「刚才仔细听了三遍，的确是同一个风格的东西，不过如果想连在一起，衔接方面得下点功夫，你如果有兴趣，我们可以一起看看。」

范丞丞把ipad关上，「那等我多写两段再来找大大讨教。」

王嘉尔笑著打了一下范丞丞的腰，「这个你上次说过，我记得什么意思。」

范丞丞扭了一下腰，「那你该记得这是夸你的。」

「我知道。」王嘉尔把人拉到怀里，「我还知道有只小老鼠把我的香水拿走了。」

范丞丞仰头看著王嘉尔，不赞同的摇头道，「我这是为了做实验，我想要验证一下是你身上的味道比较好闻还是香水比较好闻。」

王嘉尔顺著范丞丞的话问下去，「那请问答案是什么呢？」

「答案是，没有答案。」范丞丞扯了一下王嘉尔的领带，「因为我发现你现在的味道和这几天香水的味道都不是我之前闻到的味道。」

王嘉尔难得没有被这么多个味道搞混，他拿过床头柜上的香水瓶，打开瓶塞，往手上倒了一些香水，「味道不对是因为你用法不对。」

有几滴香水从王嘉尔的指缝滴落到范丞丞的衣服上，晕染开小小的痕迹，范丞丞还没来得及细看，王嘉尔便撩起了他的上衣，手心残留著还没有完全被吸收的香水，贴著他的腹部缓慢的移动，等香水被不知道是谁的肌肤吸收后，王嘉尔的手向下探进裤子里直接握住了范丞丞的分身，范丞丞靠在王嘉尔胸前，不由自主的挺了一下腰。

过了一会，王嘉尔的手都没有动，范丞丞忍不住摆了一下腰，王嘉尔像是恶作剧得逞一样轻笑一声，范丞丞听到笑声想要转头咬他一口，王嘉尔在这时快速套弄起来，范丞丞的啃咬变成享受的叹息声被王嘉尔用唇舌堵在喉间。

等范丞丞释放出来后，王嘉尔用纸巾把手擦干净，闻了一下然后笑道，「我倒是喜欢这个味道。」

范丞丞瞪大眼睛打了他一下，「不要一副变态的样子。」

「不是变态。」王嘉尔仔细的替范丞丞扩张，「是对你著迷。」

范丞丞笑弯了眼睛，「这些话你倒是说得溜。」

「我还做得溜。」王嘉尔拍了一下范丞丞的腰，「趴著好吗？」

范丞丞用鼻音嗯了一声，听话的转了个身，用手肘撑著跪趴在床上。

王嘉尔从范丞丞的后颈开始一路吻到他的后腰，手顺著亲吻的路径从喉结一路摸到下腹处，在范丞丞准备好被挺入的时候，属于那人的香水味却忽然盈满他的鼻腔，清凉的液体落在背部，范丞丞颤了一下头猛地往后仰。

倒在背部的香水有些滑落到床上，有些顺著范丞丞仰头的动作，沿著弧度向后腰流动，在快要流入后穴时王嘉尔一个挺入，激荡起几滴香水。

等两人洗完澡出来后，房里里充斥的oud wood味道丝毫未退，范丞丞扑到床上心满意足的吸了一口气，「就是这个味道，好闻。」

王嘉尔也跟著上了床把他圈在怀里，「所以好闻的不是香水，不是我，是我们在一起。」

范丞丞笑著在王嘉尔唇上亲了一下，两人靠在一起看著电视里的节目，享受著难得的休闲时光。

—————————————

第二天范丞丞醒来的时候王嘉尔已经离开了，范丞丞放空了一会也准备起床收拾回去，掀开被子的时候却看见手腕上被绑了一条领带，举起手在眼前晃了两下，那人的香水味浅浅的飘散出，范丞丞笑著解开了领带，手腕内侧有一颗用眼线笔画著的心，范丞丞哼著昨天写的歌愉快的进了浴室洗漱。

手机在范丞丞进了浴室后响起了一声微信提示音。

“早啊，令我著迷的你。”


End file.
